Achilles
by shendothepowerful
Summary: Lilo and Stitch must catch an almost invincible experiment.


This is a one-chapter story. It has some of the characters from "Dr. Alvory's Experiments but it is not the same. In fact, this story doesn't fit anywhere in the plot.

Achilles

Somewhere in the Hawaiian forest, near a waterfall, there was a spaceship with two inhabitants inside. One was a big alien who vaguely resembled a whale. He had two elephant feet and his hands each had two fingers and a thumb. His name was Gantu, former Captain of the Galactic Alliance. The other was a failed experiment named 625. He was a yellow experiment who looked like a koala. He had yellow fur and was somewhat chubby. He also had a thing for sandwiches.

"For the last time 625, I don't want a sandwich!"

"Are you sure? It's mayo on cheese and pepperoni."

On a giant screen, a figure appeared that looked a lot like the result of a fusion of a rabit and a hamster.

"Gantu, why are you not sending me any experiments?"

"No experiments have been activated recently."

"Warning, experiment 615 activated. Primary function: Ultimate Warrior!"

"Well that was rather obvious, wasn't it?

(meanwhile)

"Jumba! Jumba! Which one is this!

A little girl ran through the front door of a house carrying an experiment pod.

"Ah, little girl. May I be seeing experiment pod?"

The little girl handed the tiny orb over to a fat alien, dressed as a human. This was Jumba Jookiba, the scientist who created all the little experiments that were running around Hawaii. The girl's job was to catch them and find their one true place along with experiment 626. He's also one of Jumba's creations and looks like a little blue dog.

"Is experiment 342, designed to attract stormy weather where ever she goes. Is probably best we are leaving this one dehydrated."

"And in other news, a baby gorilla is on the loose."

"Cousin!"

626, or Stitch, pointed at the screen.

"Oh no! Is experiment 615! Be very careful

"Don't worry Jumba. We can beat him. Let's go get him, Stitch!"

They ran out the door and the screen cut to the town where a gray experiment that looked like a baby gorilla and wearing animal pelts like a caveman was wreaking havoc with cars, buildings and anything else that got in the way.

"Meega Nala Queesta!"

Stitch tackled the 615 but he kicked him off. He got up and uprooted a tree, swinging it at 615. 615 jumped over it and punched Stitch repeatedly. Stitch caught one of his arms and flung him over his head and into a wall.

"Taka!"

"Stitch, look out!"

615 had gotten up, unfazed, and lunged for Stitch, knocking him into a tree and, yes, a coconut fell on him. 615 headed towards Lilo. But before he got to her, he was thrown back by a blast of water and landed among the flames of a fire. A fish-like experiment and a puny dragon experiment walked out from hiding.

"Hello, B1 and B2. are you here to help?"

The fish experiment answered.

"Well, actually, we were just out for a walk and saw you experiment hunting, so we followed you. Well, B2 got fed up with sitting back and watching stitch getting his butt kicked, so, we intervened."

"A little help over here!"

B3 was fighting 615 without much luck. B2 tried to help but got nailed with an uppercut. B3 blew him away with a gust of wind. 615 just got back up, grabbed B3, and started choking him. B2 blew flames at 615 but he wasn't even singed. 615 dropped B3, who immediately clutched his throat, and grabbed B2, shoving him face-first into the dirt.

(later)

"Little girl and 626! You are back! Did you catch experiment?

"Nagga…"

"Well I am having good news. I have just remembered flaw in 615's physiology."

"Gabba?"

"What is it, Jumba?"

"615 is invulnerable except for his left heel. If you get him in his left heel, he will fall into unconsciousness."

"That's great! Come on, Stitch, I've got an idea."

(later)

"Alright, Splodyhead, you only have one chance at this, are you up to it?"

"Ih."

"Ok, Now Stitch!"

Stitch managed to grab 615. 615 struggled, but stitch held on tight. Suddenly stitch jumped clear as fireballs reigned down on 615.

"Did it work?"

The dust settled revealing 615 sprawled on the ground. Suddenly, nets came shooting out of the bushes capturing splodyhead, Stitch and 615.

"Ha! That was just too easy!"

Gantu came out from behind a tree and picked up the nets. Four fire balls shot out at Gantu catching him by surprise and he dropped the nets. Splodyhead stepped into view with a smirk on his face. Stitch broke out of the net and threw Gantu clear off into the horizon. The scene cuts to the circus where the announcer is introducing the next act

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the new Indestructerado!"

615 appears on the stage and gets shot at by cannons fire and various other things emerging unscathed each time. The crowd goes wild.

R &R.


End file.
